Give In To Them Tsuna
by LoveOneself
Summary: Tsuna is bluntly told that he's is a natural born uke. Even though he has to choose who he prefers as a seme, Yamamoto doesn't have to worry about a thing. 8027


Hello 8027 readers. The amount of stories for Yamamoto and Tsuna are low. It's very low in comparison to the rest of the pairings. Unless a miracle appears out of nowhere and everyone in the whole world starts writing about Yamamoto and Tsuna being together. Apparently, that will never happen. So, one-shot fanfic are the best way to increase it. But I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot, much less a multi-chapter story. But I know one thing: I **do not own** Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Reborn would be an adult by now and Yamamoto and Tsuna would get together already…

_Give In To Them Tsuna_

_**LoveOneself**_

The morning sun illuminates the world warmly through the sky. The cloud hanging around lazily above. It's a normal day like any other. Well, not technically for Tsuna. A random classmate, specifically a girl, came up to him. At first, Tsuna didn't really focus on the matter till the girl said something unbelievable. If he remembers correctly, she was one of those girls that like 'yaoi'… Tsuna gulps nervously.

"Neh Tsuna, are you a uke? If you are, is it Yamamoto? Or Gokudera? Or do you like both of them?" She asked quickly and cheerfully.

"Eh? What are you talking about? What's a uke and how is Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun involved?"

The girl's eyes flared up in determination. For some reason, Tsuna wants to run away as soon as he can. The look in her eyes was definitely strange. "A uke is the passive person in a guy with guy relationship." Tsuna instantly pales. Of all things, there is no way is he willing to be a 'uke', much less in a relationship with a guy.

"As for Yamamoto and Gokudera, they are the seme. So which one do you prefer Tsuna?"

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about?" Tsuna said, stumbling on his own words.

"What I'm trying to say is who do you want as a boyfriend? Or who do you want to share a bed with?" She giggled devilishly at her question.

The poor brunet leans back against his seat. There is no way he's going to answer that. Alas, the fan girl continues to stare him down with determination. What is he supposed to do? He looks around to see Yamamoto and Gokudera coming their way. "Hey girl, what the hell do you think you're doing with the Tenth?" Gokudera growled. She turns around.

"My name is Miya. And I'm just asking him questions."

"Oh, what are you asking him?" Yamamoto asked with curiosity.

"Which one of you he wants a relationship with or in bed with?" Miya said with full confidence.

The two taller males felt as if something dropped on them as they register in the question. Tsuna couldn't help himself from covering his face with his hands, blushing. Miya, not understanding the situation, pokes on Gokudera's frozen cheek. _'Was it something I said?'_ She thought to herself. She continues on with her poking till one of the two snapped back to their senses.

"And did Tsuna answer that?" Yamamoto said, being the one to return to reality.

"No. But if he wants a gentle person, he would pick you Yamamoto. If he likes it rough, he would pick Gokudera." She explains.

That's when Gokudera came to his senses. "T-There is no way I would be rough with the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted. Miya smirks at the comment. She plants her hand on her lips to hold back the forming laughter. Gokudera backs away, knowing that there is something wrong with the girl. Tsuna takes the chance to look up to see what was going on too.

"So, Gokudera, you admit that you're willing to be with Tsuna?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant! Tenth wouldn't be interested in me to begin with."

"Oh, are you really sure about that without asking Tsuna himself?" She asked, testing the bomber.

The three that are standing looks down at the confused brunet. Tsuna raises his hands in defense. "I don't understand any of this! Please don't drag me down into your strange world." He said as he swings his hands side to side rapidly. Miya huffs with disappointment. Having a uke deny his role is one thing she can deal with. But having that same uke say her world is strange is a bit offensive.

"It's **not** strange in any way. If I were you, I would be happy since I got the two popular classmates as my potential lovers." She crosses her arms angrily.

"When did Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun become _my_ potential lovers?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"Well, it started from the beginning. Some of your fans think it started from you saving Gokudera from the bombs and Yamamoto from jumping down the rooftop."

"I didn't know people saw that! I understand Yamamoto's suicide attempt, but not Gokudera's bombing."

"Well, they did. And they want more scenes of you with these two. Either you make it happen or the fans are going to get to you first." Miya warns.

She proceeds to blow a playful kiss to Tsuna as she makes her exit. Tsuna looks back to the two stunned Guardians standing in front of him. Unfortunately, her crazy questioning and way of thinking were a bit too much for them to adjust. Tsuna steps away from his seat and waves his hands both in front of them. He would probably be the same if he could. "Are you guys okay? He asked with concern.

But the two didn't respond as fast as he wished they could. Apparently, they're so shocked that they're paralyzed. Not that he blames the two. Alas, what should he do though? He doesn't have the slightest clue of how to get them back to normal. "You should kiss them." A far away voice answered. Tsuna thought about it. Maybe it might just work. But who knows how his two best friends are going to react. Wait a minute… Why would he come up with such an outrageous idea?

Tsuna turns around to see Miya standing a bit far from him with a microphone. He widens his eyes, "What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"I'm just doing my job. Now, please continue on what you're doing." She said plainly with the microphone.

OXO

"That Miya person sure is funny." Yamamoto laughs whole-heartily.

"Are you stupid or something Baseball Freak? She was corrupting Tenth's head!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna felt his eyebrows twitch at the mere mention of the crazy fan's name. After successfully prying the microphone away, he used it to scream Yamamoto and Gokudera back to the real world. And he must say she can put up a fight when she wanted to. Yamamoto continues to laugh as Gokudera yells at him. "Well, everything is back to normal." He mumbles to himself.

"Don't think that would happen too soon, Useless Tsuna." A babyish voice answered back.

The three males look around to see Reborn standing behind them. He smirks at the three as he approaches them. Tsuna already knew that his tutor is up to something. "Today's incident was quite a sight. But I like to get some answers myself." He said devilishly. The brunet gulps harshly, knowing what the Spartan baby is going to say next.

"So, who _would_ you pick Useless Tsuna? I'm sure you're over Kyoko. And these two are the best candidates for you."

Yamamoto stops laughing momentarily, looking slightly confused. Gokudera spits his drink out of his mouth out of pure shock. Tsuna, well, feels like his soul is leaving his body. Why is everyone so concerned about that? "So, what's your answer Useless Tsuna?" Reborn asked, repeating the question on purpose. The younger male can feel that his tutor is placing a trap for him. And the smirk made it obvious that it is.

"Well, you see, I… I don't want to choose."

"If you don't answer within five seconds, I'll blow your brain out." Reborn warns.

"W-Wait, that's not fair!"

Reborn raise his hand to the tip of his fedora. Leon, knowing what his owner is thinking, crawled on and transforms into a gun. The baby wasted no time pointing it directly at his student. The brunet screams with horror while standing up to back away. He shouted for the crazy hitman to stop. Unfortunately, Reborn doesn't take orders from anyone unless it's from the Ninth. That's when an idea came into mind. He pulls away the gun and return Leon to his original form.

"Change of plans. Since I'm not that interested, I'll let you be. The fan girls will know what to do."

Reborn leaves the confused group alone when he recomposed himself. Tsuna sits up when he felt that his life is out of danger. Today is definitely not his best day to start. He's okay with having his regular 'No-Good Tsuna' day anytime. But this is just getting out of hand. Gokudera and Yamamoto decided to stand up to be besides the frustrated Vongola.

"This is enough. I can't take it anymore! I want to go home!" Tsuna shrieked.

OXO

School ended as normal like usual. Reborn didn't cause any trouble nor did Miya. And he's thankful to that. Now, he's walking down the street with Yamamoto. Apparently, Gokudera had to restock his dynamites. The brunet didn't question his fellow friend any further than that. If he did, he would probably get drag into doing it too. So, it was just him and his Rain guardian. When Tsuna was busy thinking, a familiar arm takes its rightful place around his waist.

"Today was fun, wasn't it Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, smiling lightly.

"I would say more of a disaster than fun. To think someone like that would ask something so crazy."

"But I do wonder too, you know. If you weren't dating me, who would you pick?"

Tsuna pouts as he blushes. It's been over a month since he and Yamamoto began secretly dating. He doesn't want anyone on his or his lover's back for such thing. He looks at his tall lover, who is smiling away like normal. This is his way of teasing him. He already knew the answer. But insist on hearing it from the brunet personally. So, he decided to give in.

"Of course I would choose you. After all, I don't see myself with anyone besides you."

"That's what I like to hear."

Yamamoto leans down and plants a kiss on the brunet's lips. Tsuna smiles lightly before snuggling closer to his baseball fanatic. Maybe being a uke might not be so bad. As long as it's with Yamamoto, he's fine with it. On the dark sideline, Miya watch with pure joy. She managed to follow the couple and capture a picture of them kissing. And it made her almost faint during the process. But it was all worth it for her fan club.

OXO

Well, that was about it. What do you guys think of Miya? She's probably my first OC for KHR. Isn't she an interesting one? I bet you're wondering whose side she's rooting for. Well, it 8027 of course. Enough of my ranting, this is one of the many one-shots I'm currently doing. I hope this helps increase the 8027 community somehow. There are more to come soon too. As for my other stories, I'm working on it. Wish me luck and please review.


End file.
